Wake up and smell the cordite
by Firpi
Summary: Post AC. After almost six years, the Turks are finally getting new recruits. But things aren't going as well as they hoped. Things could change after certain someones join up.
1. No longer a Turk

Rude, many years ago, had remarked that the three things that kept their small department on its feet were: weapons, boring paperwork and the coffee maker. 

It had been a astute observation.

Especially now with Shinra rebuilding from the ground up, The turks are in major use of all three. Weapons to "forcibly retire" those who oppose Shinra.

Reviewing papers to figure out if the president needs to personally sign and review, or just rubber stamp it.

Lastly, coffee. The Investigation Deivsion of Genaral Affiars was being overworked and streched thin.

Finally, a year and a half after the defeat of the Sephiroth trio, the president has signed off on the recriutment of new personnel for that department.

The training for this department is the most brutal in all of the Corp. Three weeks of intesive physical training, and skill learning. All parts of your body and mind are tested thoroughly. There is a nintey-eight precent washout rate.

Then you have two months of strict mentoring by an experienced employee. With even more training and exercises to do.

After that period your allowed to be sent on your first assignment. Depending on the assignments The washout rate is aroun eighty-five to nintey- seven percent.

Needless to say, only the best of the best from the cream of the crop with honors, make a living in this department.

--------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunatly, the second phase was waivered due to the amount of work coming in.

The lanky redhead undid his harness as soon as shot off the helicopter. He moved quickly, leaving only a red blur behind him. Entering the passenger area of the chopper he kneeled to a man... no a boy with wearing the same navy blue suit. His features belying his age maybe 17.

The side door was opened by a woman wearing a similar siut, slender with green eyes and short blonde hair. She observed the two men before her. Her eyes narrowed at the wound going across the youths midsection, innards barelly held inside the flesh shell. She was starlted out of her stare when another female about the same hieght with dark brown hair and light brown skin and eyes.

" Oh my god!.. OH MY GOD! hes gonna die! NO!!!"

The blonde nodded towards the red haired man. Then spoke, " Reno, Two turks walk into a bar, the third one shoots the bar's kneecaps while its distracted."

Reno lets out a small then looks down at the boy... no, now a man, in his arms. " I heard 'the third Turk hits the bar with a sap form behind."

The brunette's eye's widen in shock, " How could you!! HE'S DIeING!!! Elena help him!!"

Elena simply gives her a glare, those green eyes immediatly silencing the brunette.

Reno still looking at the boy, " Did you hear the one about the Turk and the doctor?"

Elena turned her attetion back at the dieng man then at Reno. " Are you saying Turks need doctors, Report to morale biulding exercises immediatly."

The brunette was beginning to weep to she was stopped by the voice of the flame haired man. " Why dont Turks need priests?"

The brunette stared in abject horror when the injured man began to gurgle blood from his mouth in an attempt to speak. He coughed then began with a voice barely containing the pain " ... becuase... on-only... other Turks... wil- wil- will... hear our.. con- con-... confessions." He then laid his head back down.

The brunette looked at the blonde. the blonde smiled and nodded her head. She turned completly towards the brown haired girl and putting a small sot hand on her shoulder spoke, " When is a Turk not a Turk?"

Elena dropped her hand and began to walk away. She was starteled seeing the red haired man jump down from inside the helicopter. She saw his hands were completly red form blood. On his face was a his charateristc cocky grin, but she saw sadness in his eyes.

" Come on, leave him for the others to pick up"  
She was confused " But sir why 'others', we're here we can take him down to med lab, Sir"

The red stopped, turned around half way and inserted a cigerette between his lips, lighting a match it cast a glow on him, showing how his hands, and the filter of his cigerette matched his hair. He then turned his back on her, letting out a large lazy puff of smoke as he walked towards the stairs. " Becuase he ain't a Turk." He said with a calk he woud say about anyone else.

The rage rose in her, She turned tensing her muscles ready to pick up the young man and run him to med-lab, As she climbed into the helicopter she noticed his eyes were open, unmoving, and hollow. She turned and began to walk towards the staircase, tears running slowy from her eyes, before closing the stairwell door she softly mumbled. " Turks only look out for Turks."

-  
Well this was sad to write. Im not sure I even want to continue the idea I had for this story after re-reading it. We'll see.

Also, sorry for the errors. Usually my wife is my beta, and she is out of town.


	2. Turk Stance

Reno pinched the bridge of his nose then took a quick sip of a glass filled with dark brown liquid.  
' Now I understand why Tseng always did this same thing.'

After Shinra was accepted into the WRO, World Re-genesis Organization, Rufus decided Tseng would be more useful dealing with a larger scope. So Tseng was promoted to head of the General Urban Affairs Division. This in turn promoted the most senior and experienced member of the Investigation Division of General Affairs. Reno.

Everyone voiced their concerns at this, most especially Reno. Going so far as even quitting. That lasted a whole day. Tseng bursting into his apartment with his large .45 pointed at Reno's head , reminding him the exact punishments of quitting. Also something about who else could they trust in that spot? So Reno came back, mostly feeling the obligation to his friends.

So here he sat now, in a black, plush, leather, high- back swivel chair. He stared at documents in front him. Another month, 16 new recruits. He remembered he needed to talk to Rufus about raising the standards for Turk recruiting back to normal. They needed quality and not quantity. Weeding out the weak was not the way to go. The family could only take so much heartache.

"ER-HRM… sir."

Reno didn't even have look up to know it was Elena. "About damn time. What did your makeup start running or something?" He said as he started leaning back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

She shook her head, her short blonde locks creating a curtain to cover her face real quick. He new she was shaking off her ' Turk Stance' for a more official style.

" Sorry sir, I was helping Silva, as you might now, she was becoming close to employee in question."

She had changed much since the time she was tortured. Plus this reorganization of the Turks, and the fates of the rookies. She had finally found what was referred to as her 'Turk Stance'. He clearly remembered the conversation when him and Rude explained it to her.

--- They were in Seventh Heaven drinking after a difficult job. Elena talked on describing the amusing points of the mission while Rude, Reno and Tifa listened on. They had all had plenty to drink by this time.  
" Oh my god !! The look on Rude's face when the jumped out with the AK in his hands!! What riot!  
Elena took another gulp of her beer, but before she could talk again. She was cut off by Reno.  
" Its good to see you finally found your Turk stance." Rude just nodded to this statement.

Tifa and Elena just looked at the two with befuddled faces. Reno looked down into his mug and elbowed Rude. Rude's shades glinted as he gave an almost imperceptible nod. Then spoke low and slow, like he always does when he has something profound to say.  
" Turk Stance is what we call it when you finally find your professional personality. You always ask why Reno becomes more honest and serious when he's drunk. Or why I talk more. That's because this is our true selves." Rude explained with a slur and wave of his mug. Reno spoke up his eyes hinting at some truth that was unknown to them.  
"The person you really are, in your case beauty, a bubbly, talkative ditz." Rude leaned on the table, sliding his mug in the process. His head at an angle where the girls could see themselves reflected in his sunglasses.  
" Now can you see your Turk Stance? It usually happens around their eight successful job or a second traumatizing event"  
Elena sat back taking a drink of her beer, thinking of the last few missions up to the point where she was tortured by the Silver haired trio. She realized then her demeanor had changed. She was almost like Tseng. A little more emotive, but close enough. She spit her drink out allover Reno and Rude, laughing a wild carefree laugh. Reno and Rude sulked at this, Tifa giggled though even more confused. ---

Reno was snapped out of his thoughts by Elena's voice. " Huh wha?"

She still stood relaxed, just inside the doorway. " I asked if everything was ok."

Reno stood up slowly and sauntered to the door. " Meet me in the garage, and bring Silva." Then he walked out.

Elena stood a few more seconds. They were going to inform his Next of Kin, and give some consolation. Silva was the only one left from the first batch of recruits. Surviving four missions she was one of them now, part of the family. The problem is, she was about to embark on the hardest mission yet. Telling the family of their loss.

-  
Well another Chap done. Hopefully I can get to the meat of the story soon. It's just that I keep thinking of great ideas. Rather Than make them one- shots I icorparate them in the story. WHat do y'all think? Am I doing alright. 


	3. Signed in Triplicate

Silva was in the back sat of the black sedan. Elena was driving, all attention on driving. Reno seemed lost in thought. His head leaning on the window staring at seemingly nothing. Silva sighed with anticipation.  
"What's wrong rookie? Cold feet"  
She stared at red head that was turned completely around in his seat. A small grin plastered on as usual. "I just... can't believe I have to tell his family what happened. Hell the other day he was talking about introducing me." She said all this with choked tears, and a quavering voice.

Elena finally spoke up.  
"We're here," She then turned around to face the sullen Brunette, "We aren't sorry to do this to you. We warned you against inter- office dating. His death was unwanted... but seeing as how you were the only rookie to make it, you need to learn a few things. Now come on, let's go."

Elena stepped out of the car and immediately moved towards the front door. Silva stepped out on the passenger side. Looking up she saw the three story building, windows clean with curtains drawn. On the first floor window she saw a pale blue neon sign, SEVENTH HEAVEN.  
"It sounds like a nice place"  
Reno walked up next to her, leaned in and whispered,  
"It's nice place yo, but not for what you think"  
With that he opened the door and walked in, followed by Elena. Silva took a deep breath and stepped in, her breath getting even deeper from a gasp. This was no orphanage. With dozens of tables and a long counter across the room which seemed to guard a wall with almost every type of alcohol servable? No this was a bar. Reno and Tifa were seating themselves on some stools at the counter while a dark haired woman readied their drinks. Silva stomped up to the counter glaring at the two beside her.  
"I don't need a drink to do this"  
Reno chuckled; Elena took a swallow of her dark drink,  
"You're all wrong, this is the location, and the target is in front of you asking what you want to drink."

Silva looked at the dark haired woman. Her wine eyes squinted, her hair in a loose ponytail that reached to her mid-thigh, assets that easily fall on the line of authenticity, and her slender toned arms half cocked as if expecting trouble. Silva's mind immediately went blank. The two brunettes stared off for what must have been ages, though cheery voice got the attention of Silva.  
"Diplomacy is key here Sil-baby, she can give rude a run for his money on bad days"  
Silva's mind snapped to attention, her words coming out measured as she took a seat." I'm not here to fight, m here to give you this." Silva pulled out red envelope and set it on the counter. The brunette stared at the envelope, and then looked towards the other two Turks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Reno and Elena slightly nod. The busty brunette eased her stance, then grabbed the envelope, turned around and put it in a drawer by the cash register. She returned in front of Silva and with a warm smile,  
"I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockheart. You must be a new, so what can I get you"  
Silva's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Reno and Elena who were slumped over their drinks having a whispered conversation. She looked back at the busty brunette,  
"I'll have a tea, Miss Lockheart." She was immediately snapped out of her sheepish attitude by a quick sting to the back of her head. Looking over and seeing Reno with small scowl,  
"What the hell was that for"  
Reno didn't even give the courtesy to look at her,  
"She knows who you are, your age don't matter. Just a big tip. I know, Ms. Lockheart get her wine cooler"  
Tifa nodded with a chuckle and walked off. Silva watched her, noting the grace and strength hidden in the curvaceous form. She was snapped out of her stare when a colorful blue bottle was placed in front her. She stared into those deep wine eyes. This was definitely Tifa... THE Tifa. "... Thank you"  
Silva stared at her superiors chatting nonchalantly with this... legend. She never would have guessed they knew her, let alone were friends. She looked at her drink and noticed it was half gone. She didn't know if it was foolish bravery, or the alcohol but she was going to tell her. Then accept her beating gladly. "Excuse me Miss. Lockheart, we originally came here due to an individual you were the guardian of"  
After seeing the sadness that immediately hit those wine eyes, it became a lot harder to speak. Tifa excused herself and walked out from behind the bar and up some stairs. Silva's chocolate eyes fell on the aquamarine of her boss. He simply put his index finger to his lips, and then returned to his drink. She sighed then saw Tifa come down the stairs with a small oak box. She set it down on the counter then grabbed the envelope form the drawer. She opened the letter and removed a cream piece of paper. She laid it out on the counter, words facing up. She then pulled to identical sheets from inside the box and laid them on either side of the sheet. She then turned around and began to prepare a drink, presumably for Reno who was rattling the ice in his glass. Silva looked down at sheets, she gasped. All three were identical, Shinra letters of condolence. The only differences were the names inscribed on the second line. It also startled her to realize that unlike the many others she had seen pass Elena's desk; these were hand written by President Shinra himself. Thomas Starheardt.  
Loena Rivers. James Stallt, her love.  
Silva could feel her eyes begin to well. Three children, how horrible.  
Tifa stood before Silva again. Her sadness, seen even through her cheery smile.  
"So why didn't Rufus come this time, I thought he took every chance he could to come see me"  
Silva didn't even think, she just answered. "He's in Junon, WRO board meeting"  
Tifa nodded.  
"Hey how could he stand a chance when I'm coming in here? Compared to me Rufus don't stand a chance." All this said with an overly cheerful smile. He was repaid with a playful smack to the shoulder by Elena. Tifa just chuckled.  
"You see, as soon as the boys down at admin see Tifa's name on a paper, no matter what the relation is, they automatically assume that they can be good too. And these kids see they're getting sent to our division... and well, it goes to their head or something. It's their choice and we can't stop them. That's the problem." Tifa nodded at this with a whimper. She then grabbed a long coat from under the counter and put it on. Silva watched as she walked towards the front, Reno and Elena did nothing. She stopped at the door,  
"Reno... if you don't mind, please close up for me. If not, that's ok"  
With that she walked out. The bar was silent for a few minutes, the only sound being that of ice on glass. Reno stood up and stretched, letting out an almost feral groan.  
"Well, you to lovely ladies head home. I'm going to close up"  
Silva just nodded, and headed out the door with Elena. As Elena drove her back to her apartment Silva wondered,  
"After only two times, why does Reno know how to close up the bar?"

-  
Well another chapter up. 150 hits and still no reviews. hint hint Well lets so how much more I can do. I'm really likeing this story, and I hope you are too. So please review. Positive or Negative. Until next chapter, readers. 


End file.
